Pieśń trucizny, Księga V
Pieśń trucizny, Księga V – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Wersja książki z The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind to Pieśń jak trucizna V. Treść Pieśń trucizny Księga V Spisana przez Bristina Xela Przez dwa dni znachorzy rodu doglądali leżącego na łożu Taya, a Baynarah siedziała u jego boku i trzymała go za rękę. Miał gorączkę, znajdował się na granicy jawy i snu, krzyczał na niewidzialne upiory. Znachorzy chwalili wytrzymałość młodego człowieka. Morze niejednokrotnie wyrzucało ciała na brzegi Gorne, wiele z nich podczas wojny, ale nigdy nie przyniosło kogoś, komu udało się przeżyć. Ciotka Ulliah kilka razy przynosiła Baynarah strawę: „Uważaj, moja droga, bo gdy już wyzdrowieje, będzie musiał doglądać w chorobie ciebie". Gorączka Taya minęła, otworzył w końcu oczy i ujrzał młodą kobietę, z którą spędził siedemnaście lat, wszystkie lata swego życia poza pierwszym. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i kazała przynieść coś do jedzenia. Bez słowa pomogła mu zjeść. „Wiedziałam, że nie umrzesz, kuzynie" - szepnęła czule. „Miałem nadzieję, że umrę, ale w głębi serca wiedziałem też, że tak się nie stanie" - wychrypiał. „Baynarah, pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o moich koszmarach? To prawda". „Porozmawiamy o tym, gdy odpoczniesz". „Nie" - wycharczał. „Muszę ci wszystko opowiedzieć teraz, żebyś wiedziała, jakiego potwora nazywasz ukochanym kuzynem Tayem. Gdybyś poznała mnie wcześniej, nie cieszyłabyś się tak bardzo, że znowu mnie widzisz". Po policzku Baynarah spłynęła łza. W ciągu tych kilku miesięcy, które spędził w Twierdzy Smutku, wyrosła na piękną kobietę. „Jak możesz przypuszczać, że przestanę cię kochać z powodu czegokolwiek, co uczyniłeś?" „Spotkałem moją dawną piastunkę, Edebah, i rozmawiałem z nią". „Och" - Baynarah obawiała się tej chwili. „Tay, nie wiem, co ona ci powiedziała, ale to była moja wina. Pamiętasz jak Kena Grafisi uczył nas o rodzie Dagoth i jego zepsuciu? Tej nocy widziałam twoją piastunkę wznoszącą jakiś ołtarz na północnym skwerze. Używała do tego symbolu szóstego rodu. Musiała robić to od lat, ale nie wiem, co to znaczyło. Opowiedziałam o tym wujowi Triffithowi, a on ją odesłał. Wiele razy chciałam ci o tym opowiedzieć, ale bałam się. Była ci taka oddana". Tay uśmiechnął się. „A czy nie przeraziłaś się bardziej, gdy pomyślałaś, co może łączyć jej oddanie dla mnie i oddanie dla przeklętego rodu? Znam cię, Baynarah. Nie jesteś jedną z tych kobiet, co to nie lubią korzystać z własnej głowy". „Tay, nie wiem, co ona ci powiedziała, ale wydaje mi się, że była szalona i cokolwiek myślała o tobie i szóstym rodzie, było nieprawdą. Musisz o tym pamiętać. Brednie wariatki niczego nie dowodzą". „To nie wszystko" - Tay westchnął i wyciągnął rękę. Przez chwilę mrugał, po czym ze złością odezwał się do Baynarah. „Co się stało z moim pierścieniem? Jeśli go widziałaś, musisz wiedzieć, że wszystko, co powiedziałem, to prawda". „Wyrzuciłam to paskudztwo" - Baynarah wstała. „Tay, musisz teraz odpocząć". „Jestem dziedzicem rodu Dagoth" - Tay miał w oczach dziki blask, prawie krzyczał. „Po wojnie wychowywał mnie ród Indoril, ale kierowała mną pieśń moich przodków. Gdy byliśmy mali, zabiłem Vastera, bo Pieśń powiedziała, że ukradł moje dziedzictwo. Gdy Edebah wyjawiła mi, kim jestem, i dała mi ten pierścień, zabiłem ją i spaliłem jej dom, bo Pieśń uznała, że piastunka spełniła już swoją rolę. Gdy wróciłem do domu Kalkoritha, zastałem tam ukochaną, która zdradziła mi, że też pochodzi z rodu Dagoth i jest moją siostrą. Uciekłem, a gdy Kalkorith próbował mnie zatrzymać, odebrałem mu życie, bo Pieśń uznała go za mojego wroga". „Tay, przestań" - załkała Baynarah. „Nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo. Masz gorączkę..." „Nie żaden Tay" - potrząsnął głową, ciężko oddychając. „Rodzice nadali mi imię Dagoth-Tython". „Nie mogłeś zabić Edebah, przecież ją kochałeś. A Vaster i Kalkorith? Byli naszymi kuzynami!" „Nie byli moimi prawdziwymi kuzynami" - odpowiedział chłodno Tay. „Pieśń powiedziała mi, że to moi wrogowie. Tak jak teraz podpowiada mi, że ty jesteś moim wrogiem, ale nie mam zamiaru jej słuchać... tak długo, jak zdołam". Baynarah uciekła z pokoju, trzasnąwszy za sobą drzwiami. Wzięła klucz od swej przerażonej służącej, Hillimy, i przekręciła zamek. „Serjo Indoril-Baynarah" - wyszeptała Hillima z wielkim współczuciem. „Czy z twoim kuzynem, serjo Indoril-Tayem, wszystko w porządku?" „Nic mu nie grozi, musi tylko wypocząć". Baynarah odzyskała rezon i otarła łzy z twarzy. „Nikt pod żadnym pozorem nie może mu przeszkadzać. Teraz mam dużo pracy. Zdaje się, że nikt nie rozmawiał z rybakami o uzupełnieniu zapasów rodu Sandil?" „Nie wiem, serjo", odparła służka. „Chyba nie". Baynarah szła przez doki i starała się odprężyć w jedyny znany sobie sposób: koncentrując się na drobiazgach. Wciąż pamiętała słowa Taya, ale chwilowe ukojenie przyniosła jej rozmowa z rybakami o ich połowach, o tym, ile ryb trzeba uwędzić, ile wysłać do wsi, a ile powinno się dostarczyć rodowi larder. Ciotka Ulliah dołączyła do rozmowy, nieświadoma dobrze skrywanego bólu Baynarah. Wspólnie omówiły, ile zasobów wuj Triffith i jego dowódcy pochłonęli podczas tygodni spędzonych na wyspie, kiedy mają wrócić i jak najlepiej się do tego przygotować. W pewnej chwili przerwało im wołanie jednego z rybaków. „Zbliża się łódź!" Ulliah i Baynarah powitały przybyłego gościa. Była nim ubrana w szaty kapłanki świątynnej młoda kobieta. Kiedy zacumowała swoją łódź, Baynarah zachwyciła się jej urodą i pomyślała, że wygląda dziwnie znajomo. „Witamy na Gorne" - powiedziała Baynarah. „Jestem Indoril-Baynarah, a to moja ciotka Indoril-Ulliah. Czy my się nie znamy?" „Nie wydaje mi się, serjo" - kobieta skłoniła się. „Zostałam przysłana przez świątynię, by dowiedzieć się, czy macie jakieś wieści od pani kuzyna, Indoril-Taya. Od kilku dni nie pojawia się na wykładach i kapłani zaczęli się martwić". „Och, nie wysłaliśmy wiadomości" - strapiła się Ulliah. „Trafił tu kilka dni temu, omal nie utonął. Już czuje się lepiej. Odprowadzimy panią do domu". „Tay teraz odpoczywa i prosił, by mu nie przeszkadzać" - wyjąkała Baynarah. „Wiem, że to niekulturalne, ale muszę przez chwilę porozmawiać z ciotką. Czy mogę panią prosić o zaczekanie na nas w domu? Wystarczy pójść tą ścieżką na wzgórze i przez trawnik". Kapłanka ponownie ukłoniła się pokornie i ruszyła. Ulliah oburzyła się. „Dobrze wiesz, że nie można tak traktować przedstawicielki świątyni" - powiedziała ostro. „Doglądanie kuzyna nie powinno było zmęczyć cię aż na tyle, byś zapomniała o dobrych manierach". „Ciociu Ulliah" - wyszeptała Baynarah, odciągając kobietę w bezpieczną odległość od uszu rybaków. „Czy Tay naprawdę jest moim kuzynem? On uważa, że pochodzi z... rodu Dagoth". Ulliah zwlekała z odpowiedzią przez chwilę. „To prawda. W czasie wojny byłaś jeszcze dzieckiem, więc nie wiesz, jak to wyglądało. Całe Morrowind zostało spustoszone. Do bitwy doszło nawet tutaj, na wyspie. Pamiętasz ten stos spalonych szczątków, który wiele lat temu znalazłaś z Tayem i nieszczęsnym Vasterem? To wszystko, co pozostało. A po wojnie, kiedy w końcu udało się pokonać przeklęty ród, ujrzeliśmy małe, niewinne sieroty, których jedyną zbrodnią było posiadanie podłych rodziców. Przyznaję, że w naszych połączonych armiach wszystkich rodów znaleźli się ludzie gotowi zgładzić je wszystkie, by całkowicie wymazać spuściznę Dagoth. Jednak zwyciężyło miłosierdzie i dzieci szóstego rodu zostały adoptowane przez pozostałych pięć. Wydawało nam się, że wygraliśmy wojnę i wywalczyliśmy pokój". „Na Matkę, Pana i Czarodzieja, jeśli wszystko, w co wierzy Tay, jest prawdą, nie ma czegoś takiego jak pokój" - Baynarah zadrżała. „Twierdzi, że wezwała go pieśń jego przodków i zmusiła do zabicia trójki ludzi, w tym dwóch pochodzących z naszego rodu. Kuzyna Kalkoritha i... Vastera... kiedy był chłopcem". Ulliah ukryła w dłoniach zalewaną łzami twarz i nie potrafiła się odezwać. „To dopiero początek" - powiedziała Baynara. „Pieśń wciąż go przyzywa. Powiedział, że są ludzie gotowi pomóc mu w odnowieniu szóstego rodu. Jego siostra..." „To chyba jakieś podłe urojenie" - wymamrotała Ulliah. Zauważyła, że spojrzenie Baynarah powędrowało w kierunku ścieżki prowadzącej z doków do posiadłości. „O czym myślisz, bratanico?" "Czy ta kapłanka przedstawiła się nam?" Obie kobiety puściły się biegiem, wołając straże. Rybacy, którzy nigdy nie widzieli szlachetnych pań w takim nieładzie, spojrzeli na siebie i szybko pobiegli za nimi, dobywając haków i noży. Frontowa brama posiadłości Sandil była otwarta na oścież. Nieopodal leżały pierwsze zwłoki. To była rzeź, wszystko zbryzgała świeża krew. Aner, służący wuja Triffitha, miał wyprute wnętrzności, ale nadal siedział przy stoliku w westybulu, gdzie spożywał popołudniowy kieliszek flinu. Leryne, jedna z pokojówek, została pozbawiona głowy, gdy niosła na górę czystą pościel. Ciała strażników i sług zalegały w korytarzu niczym łany skoszonego zboża. U szczytu schodów Baynarah musiała powstrzymać się od płaczu, gdy zobaczyła Hillimę. Wyglądała jak zepsuta lalka. Zginęła, gdy próbowała wyjść na wąski parapet okienny. Nikt się nie odzywał - ani Baynarah, ani ciotka Ulliah, ani rybacy. Powoli szli przez dom spływający krwią. Drzwi do pokoju Taya zostały wyłamane, a w środku nie znaleźli nikogo. Kiedy usłyszeli kroki dobiegające z komnaty Baynarah w głębi korytarza, podeszli tam wolno, ostrożnie, przepełnieni grozą. Kapłanka z doków stała przy łóżku. W ręku trzymała srebrny pierścień, który Baynarah zdjęła z palca Taya. W drugim tkwiła długa, zakrzywiona klinga splamiona krwią tak samo jak jej nieskazitelna wcześniej szata. Uśmiechnęła się pięknie i skłoniła, gdy zobaczyła, że ma towarzystwo. "Acra, powinnam była cię poznać, Tay opisywał cię w listach" - powiedziała Baynarah bardzo spokojnym głosem. „Gdzie jest mój kuzyn?" „Osobiście wolę imię Dagoth-Acra" - odpowiedziała. „Twój fałszywy kuzyn, a mój prawdziwy brat, już wyruszył, by wypełnić swe przeznaczenie. Szkoda, że nie zdążył się z tobą pożegnać". Na twarzy Baynarah pojawił się grymas wściekłości. Skinęła na rybaków, którzy ruszyli zbrojnie. „Roznieść ją na strzępy". „Szósty ród powróci, a Dagoth-Tython nas poprowadzi!" - zaśmiała się Acra. Jej słowa wciąż odbijały się echem, gdy wykonała znak odwołania i zniknęła niczym duch. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki